Illusion Of The Heart
by Yui Kirigaya
Summary: Una historia de amor desde el principio, un amor inocente que nació de la casualidad, de las buenas intenciones, del afecto mutuo, de las maravillas del corazón de la niñez, de sus travesuras y sus ocurrencias. Tercer día de la Week, KiriAsu Niños


**Tema del dia 3: KiriAsu niños**

 **Aclaracion: Los personajes de SAO no me pertenecen, son creaciones del gran sensei Reki.**

 **Disfruten**

 **ILLUSION OF THE HEART**

 **AU**

 **KiriAsu**

Iba tomada de la mano de su hermano mayor, sus pasos eran aun inestables pero era muy terca para dejar que su madre o cualquier otro adulto la ayudaran.

 _-Asuna-chan!-recibió el saludo de la mujer a quien había venido a ver en aquel hospital_

 _-Kotoi!-pronuncio con problemas la pequeña de 17 meses mientras que su padre la cargaba y la acercaba a la mujer de hermosa cabellera castaña oscura. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando pudo al fin conocer a aquel ser que se había movido por mucho tiempo en la pancita de tu "tía"._

 _-Míralo Asuna-chan, este es Kazuto…mi hijo-Kotori le presento al pequeño de apenas dos horas de nacido._

La menor de los hijos Yuuki se sorprendió al ver cómo era aquel ser que no paraba de llorar. Cuando lo observo más detenidamente el pequeño de escasos cabellos negros dejo de llorar y empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojitos, dejando ver unos grandes y hermosos ojos grises. El dueño de aquellas gemas grises como perlas fijo su mirada en aquellos ojos ambarinos, la mirada de ambos se iluminaron a más no poder. Asuna no dejaba de sonreír y temblar de ansiedad, estaba muy emocionada, su corazón le palpito con fuerza, jamás en su corta vida había sentido algo así.

- _Kazu_ -pronuncio mientras sus labios se acercaban al rostro regordete que no le quitaba la vista, le dio un beso en su frente que lo hizo removerse como si buscara más contacto y al final le dio uno suave en sus labios que lo hizo soltar gorgoritos. Esa escena tierna era grabada por la cámara de Kyouko quien con una sonrisa idéntica a la de Kotori observaba el encuentro.

 _-…-Asuna tomo su pequeña mano y este la cerró con fuerza sin querer dejarla ir. Ella sonrió y se acercó más, levanto la mirada hacia Kotori y le dijo- Kazu mío shieto?_

 _-Quieres ser la novia de mi niño?-le pregunto contenta mientras le acariciaba su melena castaña rojiza._

 _-Mio!-reitero mientras le pedía con sus manitas que la dejara cargarlo._

 _-No mi cielo-escucho como Shouzou decía a su lado deteniéndola un poco-Kazuto aún debe de descansar, su llegada lo ha dejado cansado y con él a tu tía-la beso en su coronilla-lo podrás cargar después, te parece?_

Una historia de amor desde el principio, un amor inocente que nació de la casualidad, de las buenas intenciones, del afecto mutuo, de las maravillas del corazón de la niñez, de sus travesuras y sus ocurrencias.

Dos niños que crecieron juntos pues sus familias eran amigos de toda la vida, eran vecinos, así que de una forma u otra, se iban a encontrar.

Asuna siempre llegaba después del desayuno a la casa Kirigaya para estar al lado de su "novio", siempre esperaba ansiosa la hora en la que sus padres se iban a trabajar y su hermano a estudiar para que la dejaran en la casa de sus tíos. Kotori se encargaba de cuidarla, pero siempre mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, porque apenas la pelirroja ponía un pie en la casa, su pequeño pelinegro salía gateando o corriendo a recibirla con una sonrisa. Era difícil separarlos y en sus siestas de la tarde era la cabeza de Asuna la que siempre terminaba en el pecho del menor y este abrazándola como su muñeco preferido dormía sin ningún contratiempo con una sonrisa.

 _-Auna!, Auna!-fue la segunda palabra que aprendió y la que más usaba para referirse a la pequeña pelirroja._

 _-Es Asuna!-ella le corregía mientras que el terco negaba_

 _-Auna!-le respondía tirándose sobre ella y acurrucándose para buscar su calor en aquella mañana de invierno._

Estos dos niños, se conocían de toda la vida. Eran "muy" buenos amigos, siempre juntos, siempre unidos en todo. A Kazuto le gustaba la pequeña pelirroja como se lo había dicho a sus dos años a su madre y esta soltó a reírse negando ante su ocurrencia, mientras que para Asuna era lo mismo, aquellos ojos grises que se volvían plata al verla le encantaban, le atraían y siempre buscaba su color en todo lo que le gustara, porque con ello y aun a la distancia podía dormir tranquila.

En su cuarto cumpleaños el pequeño le regalo un perrito de peluche dorado, no era nuevo, era su pertenencia más antigua, aquella que le habían dado al nacer, pero que se había convertido en el amigo de ambos y el ya no lo necesitaba.

 _-Porque me das a Kin?-le pregunto la Asuna de cinco años. Estaban en el patio trasero inundado de hermosos copos de nieve._

 _-Ya no me hace falta, a ti si-le respondió encogiendo sus hombros mientras continuaban armando aquel muñeco de nieve. El hermano de Asuna los vigilaba desde la comodidad de sus mantas en la sala de estar._

Los días, meses y años pasaban, conocían a otras personas pero siempre estaban ellos dos unidos, la entrada al preescolar de Kazuto y la de primera de Asuna fue todo un acontecimiento. Lloraron y se inquietaron por no estar juntos, pero al descubrir que la escuela donde estaban era la misma, nunca fallaban en que la pelirroja se fuera a dormir con su novio en las horas de la siesta que para ella eran los descansos. Los maestros los reprendían, pero nada podían hacer cuando las loncheras, juguetes y mantas eran compartidos por dos aquellos seres inocentes que a sus ojos eran unos traviesos.

 _-Asuna mi comida!-gritaba el pequeño al verla entrar, era obvio ya que la pelirroja traía el almuerzo de ambos. Todos se le quedaban viendo extrañados y envidiosos, aquellas comidas que la pequeña ya de 8 años comenzaba a preparar eran deliciosas._

 _-Al menos déjame llegar-le respondió con un puchero inconforme, sus ojos tampoco lucían alegres-mi maestra no me dejaba salir_

 _-Porque?, te fue mal en el examen?-le pregunto preocupado cuando se sentó a su lado y le acariciaba su mejilla._

 _-Sabes que odio las matemáticas, no me entran por más que mi mama me enseña._

 _-Y yo que pensaba darte un regalo por pasar-bajo sus hombros en dramatismo mientras dos pequeñas lágrimas mentirosas salían de sus ojos._

 _-Un regalo?, a mí?_

 _-Si, mi papa le dio a mama un regalo por haberle ido muy bien en su trabajo, así que yo pensé que podía darte uno a ti para que te fuera bien en las matemáticas-suspiro-tus exámenes no me dejan estar contigo._

 _-Lo que te importa es mi comida_

 _-Bueno, eso también, pero siempre me siento incomodo aquí-señalando su corazón-cuando no te tengo cerca, es extraño y no me gusta._

 _-A mí me pasa lo mismo y siempre que le pregunto a algún adulto o a mi hermano, dicen que lo entenderé al crecer y que será pasajero-suspira en desacuerdo._

 _-No quiero que sea pasajero-entrecerró sus ojos mientras comía de aquellos sándwiches que su querida amiga siempre le hacía desde que aprendió a cocinar el año anterior._

Finalmente el día de su declaración infantil llego, un día en que dos palabras hicieron que entre ellos cambiara su forma de verse. Era el noveno cumpleaños de la pelirroja, había recibido muchos regalos, pero el que más esperaba era el de su pelinegro amigo, el decidió entregárselo al final de la fiesta porque no quería que todos supieran de aquel secreto que guardaba desde aquellas clases de matemáticas.

 _-Me gustas-le dijo apenas cayeron los últimos rayos de sol. Sus palabras estaban en medio del balcón de la residencia Yuuki._

 _-…-los ojos ambarinos se abrieron en sorpresa al abrir la pequeña caja negra que le había entregado, había un anillo, pero no uno cualquiera, era aquel del cual se había enamorado dos años atrás al verlo en el aparador del centro comercial. Era aquel anillo que su hermano le negó comprar-como lo conseguiste?_

 _-Mi mama me ayudo y además la mayor parte de mi mesada se fue en el jejeje- respondió cohibido el pequeño de 8 años. Su mirada ingenua se situó sobre su querida persona- no es igual al de mi papa, pero quiero que lo tengas y seas mía en un futuro._

Planes infantiles, planes que ingenuamente los llevarían a una vida juntos, los obstáculos nunca pasaron por sus mentes. El anillo permaneció siempre en el cuello de Asuna, esta no lo podría usar en su dedo hasta que vivieran juntos, según palabras de Kazuto y ella lo cumplía.

A los 10 años ella se enfermó gravemente, él nunca la dejo aunque después el enfermo fuera él.

Sus Once primaveras llegaron y sus familias fueron invitadas a una boda, en medio de la ceremonia ambos mantuvieron su mirada fija en el otro mientras repetían en sus mentes las palabras del sacerdote, salieron a escondidas de la fila donde estaban y se acercaron curiosos por los laterales para ver a la pareja de novios. Kazuto empezó en su oído a repetirle las palabras del hombre a su propio ritmo, sus palabras la hacían suspirar y su cuerpo tiritaba de anticipación, sentía poco a poco como las cosquillas la envolvían y aquellos labios masculinos cada vez se le hacían más apetecibles.

Ella también copia a la mujer, hace su juramento de estar siempre a su lado y al final observan pasmados como el sacerdote le dice a la pareja que pueden besarse. Ambos se observaron, primero sonrieron abochornados, sus mejillas estaban más rojas que el cabello de la mayor, pero en un momento dado cuando los aplausos inundaron el recinto Kazuto se armó de valor y la beso.

No fue un beso de película, ni de cuento, fue un brusco acercamiento, junto sus labios por pocos segundos y se alejó como si le quemara, ganándose una furiosa mirada de su ahora "esposa".

- _Idiota_ -le dijo ella y lo agarro de su cuello sobresaltándolo. Conocía del carácter de su "esposa" para saber que lo castigaría, pero grata su sorpresa al sentir como aquellos suaves labios se posaban sobre los suyos. Abrió sus ojos en shock y los contrarios se veían igual, los segundos pasaron y los brazos de ambos se fueron a sus lugares designados. Cerraron sus ojos y en las sombras de las estatuas que los resguardaban disfrutaron de su primer beso real.

Entonces la separación llego, una beca le dio a Asuna la oportunidad de estudiar en el extranjero y aunque ambos se negaron tercamente a separarse, al final y con lágrimas en sus ojos decidieron aceptar. Fueron dos años lejos, dos años se constantes llamadas, correos y videos, de cuentos y aventuras de nunca acabar, de besos virtuales, de palabras ingenuas que poco a poco iban tomando forma de relación.

Nuevos amigos conocieron, varios chicos se le declararon a Asuna, pero ella cortésmente siempre se les negaba afirmando que su "esposo" la esperaba en su casa. Ningún chico le llamaba la atención, tal vez como decía su mejor amiga Rika, sus feromonas estaban selladas con el nombre de Kazuto.

 _-Qué esperas del futuro?, el ingenuo amor que sientes no puede ser la base de toda su vida, cierto?-Asuna escucho pasmada las palabras de una joven mayor a ella en medio de un auditorio cuando la escucho hablar con Rika de su conversación la noche anterior._

Recién cumplía los 14 años cuando al fin pudo regresar a Japón y con su amado. Su mente había cambiado un poco y quería decirle de frente aquellas palabras que se le atoraron una noche y no pudo dejarlas salir por más que Kazuto le insistiera vía chat-video.

Su encuentro fue muy emotivo y eso que sus padres pensaban que la distancia podría haberles hecho reaccionar y decidir que su amor era infantil, pero se equivocaron.

Un par de jovencitos de 13 y 14 años protagonizaron un beso de novela en plena terminal de desembarque del aeropuerto, solo vieron como la pelirroja corría hacia el chico dejando atrás sus maletas y se lanzaba a sus brazos, acto seguido de un beso que solo los adultos más experimentados debían de darse.

- _Te amo-_ fue la primera palabra que ambos dijeron a unísono cuando se separaron.

Una tos indiscreta los hizo separarse, eso los hizo sentirse abochornados al ver que eran el centro de atención de todas las personas presentes. Kazuto fue por sus maletas y en compañía de los adultos la llevaron a su casa. En la parte trasera del auto de los Yuuki finalmente Asuna le conto sus pensamientos.

 _-Quieres ser doctora?-pregunto con sorpresa llamando la atención de los ocupantes quienes en silencio escuchaban_

 _-Si, me gusta, he aprendido mucho de ella en los últimos años y mi profesora piensa que soy buena en eso-le decía mientras que su cabeza se apoyaba en el hombro de su pareja- la verdad es que no quiero ser una carga para ti en el futuro, también quiero trabajar y hacer lo que mas quiero._

 _-Nunca has sido una carga-le beso la coronilla mientras que el perfume natura de su amada lo envolvía y hacia que su corazón se encogiera de felicidad._

 _-Pero debemos de ser responsables cierto?, el amor no siempre lo puede todo_

 _-Y lo seremos, no te preocupes, así como a ti te gusta la medicina a mí la tecnología-tomo su barbilla y la alzo un poco para besarle sus labios- yo también tengo miedo del futuro, pero si estas a mi lado todo saldrá bien._

Temores aún quedaban, nada podría sacarlos de su corazón hasta que fuera una persona digna de estar al lado de Kazuto, ser alguien en quien pueda apoyarse, en alguien en quien no deba de depender y que al final fuera tan feliz y amada como lo sentía desde la infancia. El pelinegro se encargó de apaciguarla con su presencia, con sus palabras, con sus mimos.

- _Siempre seras aquella linda mariposa que el destino trajo a mi lado-_ le susurro para que nadie lo escuchara mas que ella- _te uniste a mi como el hilo rojo del destino, como en aquella tarde donde sin pensarlo mucho nos dimos nuestro primer beso, como desde el primer momento que nuestros ojos se encontraron. Jamas te dejare ir, siempre seras aquella niña de la que me enamore y de la que estoy seguro siempre amare._

 _-Me lo prometes?_

 _-Como te prometi nunca abandonarte en aquella caja de arena cuando niños-la beso nueamente sin importarle sus padres._

Amar es enamorarse todos los dias de la misma persona. Una frase que es muy cierta y se aplica en esta hermosa pareja. Los niños son los seres mas hermosos de esta vida, ellos no dicen mentiras, no saben decirlas, todo se sabe y si en verdad sienten algo lo expresan sin miedos. Una pareja de niños que ahora van en camino a la adultez, siempre estaran juntos, siempre amaran visitar sus lugares ocultos, siempre se amaran a ellos mismos sin importar el momento y el lugar.

 **FIN**

 **Bueno hasta aca nos lleva la corriente, se que lo hice mas sentimental de lo usual (raro en mi), pero siempre me los he imaginado desde pequeños con sus sentimientos a flor de piel, porque si de jovenes parecen unos romanticos enpedernidos seria mas adorable ver a Kazu detrás de la dulce Asuna mientras gatea o corren a los juegos infantiles.**

 **Me alegra mucho el recibimiento que todos los Fic de ambos fandoms han sido recibidos, se que aun quedan varios dias por ver y mucha tela por cortar pero algunos me han dejado en una nube rosa (aunque los del primer dia me dejaron algo depre jeje, Asuna loca se gana el puesto)**

 **Nos vemos en otro dia de la Week.**

 **Sayo.**


End file.
